User talk:-Nebulous-
Just so you guys know, this is Nebula. My old account is no longer in use due to unfortunate memory loss. (I forgot my password. :P) So, sorry for the confusion, and I'll see you all in the Wiki! -Nebula- Awww, how'd you figure out it was me? You're so smart... :P BTW, while the conversation is centered around absolutely nothing, let's get into . I'm ashmed to ask, but.... have you got unnecessary Game Card? - Tahu512 Uh... No. :P -Nebula- Welcome to the wiki! Yahooie7 14:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Thanks! :) -Nebula- Hey. Nebula. Boo. Bigbudcat 01:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You're on the wiki? My day just got better. :P -Nebula- Hey Nebula! :D UltraGeniusEnergy 07:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy MY NAME. IS NOT. CAPITALIZED!!! :P Ahem. Monsieur Nebula. Your Friend List is an obvious fabrication, or from Beta, since it's using my preferred name instead of this doofy one I have now. :P Anyway, what's up with that? @maestro35 - Sorry for being grammatically correct. :P @Peter - I figured I'd use your preferred name... I thought you would like it better. :P -Nebula- 16:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I figured that was why, although I REALLY hoped that you had a friend list screenshot from Beta. Oh well - the doofus who took my name is still out there somewhere. Imma give him a stern talking-to sometime... and get off my lawn. :P P.S. What're you looking at? Yeah, it's an Old Skool Shirt. Doesn't mean I'M old! Just what are you insinuating here? :P Dagnabbit. Forgot to sign previous comment... AGAIN. Bigbudcat 14:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Not to jump in on a conversation, but I have been suddenly reminded of a song... Don't come in my yard no more, You've ruined my lawn beforeee. Whatever you kids are looking for, HEY! Don't come in my yard no mooore. Thank you, thank you, hold your applause. :P Eddy847 03:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Help? I know you've left LU and all, but I need your help. It seems like everyone thinks that I am you (and by extent, you are me). Obviously, this isn't possible, but still... help? :P 06:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Who exactly thinks you're me? Well, besides Catfan? :P -Nebula- Catfan. :P And Possibly BBC's sister, I'm not quite sure what she was saying... RE: Missions The BoNS missions need a lot of work. If you need help with the mission template, I have a tutorial on the weekly news from a few weeks ago: Weekly News: 11-06-11 I recommend you use visual mode. I'll have a template out soon, similar to the Avant Gardens Missions Template for Nimbus Station. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 18:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Update! The LUGUI has been updated, please remove all text on , then reinstall the GUI by clicking "Install!" again. Remember to report any bugs you might find in comments here! Thanks for testing! Sincerely, Install! D: D: D: D: D: !!!!!!! It says I'm out of game time!! D: D: D: D: !!!!!!! It won't let me log into LEGO Universe! D: !!! WWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?!!?!?!?!? D:!!! I thought that if we had game time by January 1st, we would get to play until the 30th! D: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: D: D: I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! D: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: D: D: !!!!!!!!! -UltraGeniusEnergy- 01:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy I sure am back. :P Oh right, signed Roseann. :P Oh well, he's doing fine. He's be exercising a lot, and uh, trying to continue on here. He's doing great.... but he disappeared. Probably still in the shores just off of Nimbus Path. :P Story? I feel like a total newbie asking this, but... Could you take a look at the story I wrote? :P It's in one of my blogs. 22:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) WHY DID YOU UPLOAD A PICTURE OF THE GUY WHO GIVES YOU THE SUPER HAMMER (Or the guy in the bar at Rogue Town.. :P)? IT DOESN'T BELONG ON THE LU WIKI!?!?!?!?! :P PowerMiner 04:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Paper Mario I know his name is podler... I just wasn't sure WHICH one! :P Paper Mario 3DS looks awesome! :D I can't WAIT! PowerMiner 21:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Im not leaving just yet! I need you ''to help me. Mythrun banned me forever, heres several reasons why this was wrong A. I didnt intentionaly Spam B. I didnt get 1 warning C. Why forever? I myself will try to talk to some Mods. But your my last hope! You know what they say: ''"Hope is the Last one to Die" Please help! Your my last hope! 04:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (P.S Did I say Hope to much? :P) Re: Quote Glad I could help make you laugh. :P 04:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spam Spam? What spam? Are you saying that in one night, there has been an onslaught of spam attacks? :P P. S. Yes, Ethan. That's my name. Problem? :P 22:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Javascript for LUSW Yeah... I need a little help. I'm still learning JS, but I don't know enough to fix the TOC. I used CSS to have them positioned near the top of the page and hidden until hovered over, but they're still a little glitchy. If you're up to the task, could you put a scrollbar on overflow past 100px on the UL, but just when the box is in its hidden state? All I know is that the command toggleToc () opens and closes the box. Thanks if you can help. ---- Okay, just found out that toggleToc does this: function toggleToc(c,d){var g=document.getElementById(c?c:"toc");var b=getElementsByClassName(g,"li","toclevel-1");var f=document.getElementById(d?d:"togglelink");var a=b.length;if(g&&f&&b0.style.display "none"){changeText(f,tocHideText);for(var e=0;e I put the important part in red. UL is the HTML element for list, and LI is the HTML element for list items. In this case, LI is the entries (links) in the table of contents (toc). If I apply the scrollbar CSS to the UL, I get the desired result, but the fixed height is in the toc's closed state as well. What I want is the UL having a scrollbox, but having the CSS only applied to the UL when shown. The JS just hides the LI when toggled. If we can get the JS to hide the entire UL instead of the LI when toggled, then it should work. Here is the HTML for the toc if it helps: Jump to section... show 1 Prologue 2 Chapter 1.0 3 Chapter 1.1 4 Chapter 1.2 5 Chapter 1.3 6 Chapter 1.4 I'll continue to fiddle with it (prolly without luck), but thanks if you can help! 1,000 edits! I was recently notified by Vector E. Cramp that I was about to reach 1,000 edits on this wiki. After pondering for some time on what to do, I decided that I would make my edit on your page. Next stop: 2,000 edits! 16:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Took your advice Must be a first. Taking someone's advice. Changed my avatar to the one you liked. Hope your happy. :P Alec Warper (talk) 23:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) So question, Nebula, what would you do if I talked like this: hey neb how u doing? Would that got on your nerves? I could probably keep it for about... five seconds. Or however long it takes to write that sentence. Then again, I can write that sentence in... let me check... hey neb how u doing? okay, one and a half seconds. :D :P HAPPY BIRTHDA- Wait... wha? I... am so awesome. So, yeah, that was your randomness dose of the... the something. :D I know you hate MLP (at least I think you do) but PLEASE listen to this song, it's so beautiful and it reminds me of LU for some reason. :P Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 22:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nebula. My grand-dad died today. :( We're all really sad, but we knew it was coming. But it's the first time that anyone in my family has died, rather, someone that I was close with. I know he's in heaven though, because he recieved the Sacrement (you know which I'm talking about, I just don't wanna make it big has to do with sickness) before he died, so I KNOW he's in Heaven. I've cried, but I understand it's natural and he is happier there. He had cancer. I also know I'll see him at some point, however long that may be, so I'm OK. But just wanted to tell you, cause you are one of my best friends. I have to go thank Le for the comforting post on my talk page. Just wanted to keep you updated. Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 23:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Nebula. I may or may not quote a conversation my cousin and I may or may not have. :P Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 01:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK So, you finally come back after you left months ago without explaination. And when you do, the first thing you decide to do is spam on my talk page. .........AWEEEESSSOOOMMMEE! Now get on Steam. 20:49, December 12, 2012 (UTC)